Spilt CFVY
by Dr.End
Summary: What happened to team CFVY in the Season 3 finale? We never really see their outcome or any other team besides RWBY for that matter so what happened. NOTE: This is NOT canon to RWBY and is totally a work of fiction so do not worry. This is rated M for death and suicidal thoughts (kind of) so don't read if you have issues with death


**A/N: I just recently watched the movie day of the dead and have been listening to Hollywood Undead and this brought on the one-shot. Team CFVY is one of my favorite teams but they're noticeably missing from most things in the end of the third season so let's see my take on where they went.**

 **P.S. listen to the sound of silence at the END of this and the rest listen to silently. Also the outro explains their deaths and why they're written the way they are so if you don' t like someone's demise read the end card and if you still aren't happy leave me a comment.**

Velvet was falling back towards Coco's position even with her varying style she was slowly being pushed back by the constant waves of Grimm and Robots adapting to her fighting styles as they went. Coco as expected had taken to mowing them down but everything runs dry eventually and ammunition stores for a large minigun firing 200 rounds a minute certainly eats ammo when it fires for 12 minutes straight.

Fox's punches were getting slower and weaker causing less and less damage the more he threw and his aim worsening as the fatigue strained his senses further and further. Yatsuhashi's blade had fractured a while ago and he'd taken to fighting with the remainders and his armored fist blocking Fox's blind spots (no pun intended) and even as the armor cracked more and more with each heavy swing of the Ursas' paws he stood strong.

The clicking signaled the end of the minigun's ammunition stores and as it clicked through barrel after barrel the previously hunkered down robots and few Grimm rose and charged. Velvet pulled the wireframe Crescent Rose once more but this time the robots were ready firing at her exposed torso ripping through her already low aura and puncturing her abdomen.

Velvet fell like a sack of bricks and didn't move to get back up and even as Coco screamed her name and Fox and Yatsuhashi rushed to defend their downed teammate they could all tell she was finished. Her form didn't move or flinch even as the Beuwolf swiped at her back. Coco crushed in robotics and Grimm skulls alike using the heavy handbag to clear the path swinging it like it weighed less than a sheet of paper but it was pointless.

Fox was the next to go stumbling over an unseen corpse of a droid and as Yatsuhashi rushed to drag him out of the way an Ursa swiped Fox's legs severing the tendons along his calves making Fox scream in pain and changing Yatsuhashi's objective from dragging Fox away and to instead barreling into the horde of Ursa. He never came back out.

Coco drug Fox from the battle sight, Ursa and beuwolves following the scent even as droids changed target from them to civilians and any other hunters in the area. Coco had lost her weapon in the panic and wasn't sure where it was. Her glasses were cracked and barely held together and her beret had fallen off in the melee.

Fox was bleeding heavily and no longer conscious due to the wounds and stress on his body and while Coco was no doctor she knew he wouldn't make it to an emergency evac bullhead. The Grimms' cries echoed through the burning wreckage and even as Coco's eyes teared up at leaving her teammate she knew there was no chance of her managing to get him to safety and surviving even if she'd had her weapon.

The sound of fighting though drew her attention. General Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch and Ruby's uncle Qrow were fighting the larger Grimm; if she could just make it to them.

Stepping from the ruined building Coco tensed herself to bolt for them until a heavy paw landed in her path. An Ursa stood growling and fangs bared, behind it she could hear Goodwitch yelling for her to bolt and the sound of gunfire peppering the bone plates covering the Grimm's back but still she remained frozen to her position. What reason was there for her to survive? Her team was gone and she was alone. What RIGHT did SHE have to live when they had died, she was a terrible leader.

The last thing Coco heard was metal sliding against metal once more, it sounded familiar but different; almost like Ruby's scythe but different. What an odd thing to notice.

Goodwitch watched as Qrow laid the beast open splitting it down the center but the deed had been done. The girl lay on the stone pavement her once orange shirt stained an ugly crimson and deep gashes had damaged the fabric. They hadn't been fast enough once again.

 **And that's all she wrote. This was and wasn't hard to write since I LOVE Team CFVY but also it's hard to figure out HOW these guys would die in this scenario. Velvet was probably the easiest since her style mirroring only goes so far and eventually she'll slip up or someone would figure out her movements and a fall from some of those heights with wounds is sure to knock your out or kill you outright. Yatsuhashi was the hardest though hence why he doesn't have a detailed death. Since he is portrayed as this unmovable shield that only Mercury has beaten. Fox was the easiest though as he would slip up as he got more fatigued and Coco. She felt like a cop out but she also felt the most realistic, Coco is very outgoing but the loss of her entire team while under her command would definitely break her and so she'd most likely find a way to off herself somehow. This is NOT (to my knowledge) canon however so all you Team CFVY fans don't worry (I am among you as well) but still this is something I hope RoosterTeeth considers since technically every team in season 3's end is living on luck more than anything. Basically I want to see everyone get some sort of mood swing or realization in season 5 and see that they need to really up their game. Anyways this is WAY too long see you all next time.**


End file.
